ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking Guide by Ctownwoody
Category:Cooking Cooking Guide 1.0 0-100 By Ctownwoody Asura Server, Sons of Valkrum Linkshell Disclaimer: I did my research using ffxiah.com and have taken most of my crafts up to level 60+ and am in the process of taking an Alchemy mule up to 100. Prices and availability varies by server, but I tend to focus on power-crafting, especially items bought and re-sold to NPCs. Cooking Tips *'1'. Best starter craft. Low costs, easy recipes, everyone eats. *'2'. Woodworking 15 is the only highest sub-craft required and not until mid-90s. *'3'. Learn which Regional Vendors, NPC merchants, and Guild Merchants carry which items, at what prices, and according to the weekly Conquest results. NPCs almost always sell the raw ingredients you need at less than AH prices. *'4'. Fame fame fame. As most raw ingredients are cheap, small differences make a bigger difference percentage-wise. *'5'. Fishing is fun and a good source of gil, but it adds exactly nothing to your profits because if the fish were that valuable, you’d be selling them on AH. Same goes with Harvesting, Chocobo Digging, or Gardening; use those activities for solving supply issues, such as no supply or extremely variable supply. *'6'. If you intend to get to Cooking 100, get Key Items: Raw Fish Handling and Noodle Kneading. Getting to Cooking 100 is quite possible without Sushi and Noodle dishes, but they are incredible money-makers and one of the best ways to make your gil back. Also, Fishing and Cooking go together like Peanut Butter and Jelly. *'7'. Windurst and San d'Oria are the best cities for Cooking Mules; the former has the guild and the latter has Grocery NPCs and better Regional Vendors. It doesn’t matter which you chose, so long as you can get to both when needed; there are certain non-stackable items (primarily flour) that you just can’t send enough of via delivery. *'8'. Your friends will include the following: Fellow Crafters, Fishermen, People who don't craft but like to farm, among others. Remember that working in exchange for food is an ancient idea but common in FFXI. *'9'. As noted in the Guide below, some items are profitable even when selling to NPCs. Take full advantage of these items as essentially free skill-ups. You can always go back later to make profitable items. *'10'. Advanced Advice: This is the most perverse tip I’ve ever written. “Finish CoP Missions up to 4-1.” At that point, the Tavnazian Regional Vendors open up and sell Ground Wasabi in large quantities, making sushi much more possible. The Tenshodo do sell it and Rice Vinegar but in limited supply only. The Guide Itself 0-10 *'Carrot Broth' (3)-Water Crystal, San d'Orian Carrot x4-Power-craft and sell back to NPC. Carrots are from Ronfaure, so this is usually done in Sandy. If you are in Windurst, buy at the Guild if under 30 or just skip ahead to... *'Hard-Boiled Egg' (6)-Fire Crystal, Bird Egg, Distilled Water-Eggs are 50 each from Airship Vendors and this will cost you just a bit above the Crystal cost every synth but will still be incredibly cheap. *'Orange Juice' (10)-Water Crystal, Saruta Orange x4-Sarutabaruta Regional Vendor or Sandy citizens when Sandy is 1st in Conquest, just power-craft. All in all, getting from 0-10 should have cost you the crystals plus 3-4k tops. TEST ITEM: Salmon Sub: Earth Crystal, Crying Mustard, Black Bread, Apple Vinegar, La Theine Cabbage, Smoked Salmon, Mithran Tomato: Test items for Cooking are unbelievably complex compared to the vast majority of recipes. You can buy this at the Guildshop. Alternatively, I've seen some guides that suggest buying a stack of each ingredient, make 12, and then sell the other 11 at AH/Bazaar. 11-20 *'Sliced Sardine' (11)-Wind Crystal, Bastore Sardine-These actually sell well on some AHs. You can also fish the sardines up in Port Windurst or Port Bastok with a Hume or Halcyon Fishing Rod and a Sabiki Rig for some quick skill-ups. *'Bug Broth' (15)-Water Crystal, Shell Bugx2, Lugwormx2—Cap on these and feel free to continue making them beyond 15. These, at current prices, are profitable when selling to NPCs. It’s about 5-6 gil per synth worth of profit, not enough to buy that Serket Ring or Ten Thousand Byne Bill, but this will get you skill-ups and immediate profit. *'Selbina Butter' (20)-Ice Crystal, Selbina Milk, Rock Salt—Make this one to cap as well, because this is an item you will use a LOT in Cooking. It has the bonus feature, you'll discover later, of increasing the amount made with HQs rather than give a +1 version. TEST ITEM: Pea Soup: Fire Crystal, Blue Peas x3, Wild Onion, Dried Marjoram, Distilled Water: See previous test item for annoyance factor, mostly the Wild Onion but also because you can buy this at the Guildshop for cheap. 21-30 *'Baked Popoto' (22)-Fire Crystal, Selbina Butter, Popoto-Good use of that butter you just made to get another level or two, but this is an optional bridge. NPC these for the cost of ingredients and maybe 30-50% the cost of the crystal. *'Meat Jerky' (26)-Ice Crystal, Dried Marjoram, Giant Sheep Meat, Rock Salt-When Sandy controls Zulkheim, you'll find everything you need in Southern San d'Oria. The advantage of these over Baked Popotos is that Jerky sells on the AH and is a good item for low-level DDs. *'Insect Ball' (29)-Earth Crystal, Little Worm, Millioncorn, Distilled Water—Best advice on these things is to figure out your costs including breaks, add a 10% margin for profit, and then put them on sale in your bazaar overnight in Windurst. Because each synth makes a full stack, you can’t sell them fast enough. The 10% mark-up won’t concern fishermen; with 10,000 Moat Carp to catch, they’ve got other priorities. *'Pet Food Gamma' (29)-Earth Crystal, Horo Flour, Dhalmel Meat, Bird Egg, Distilled Water—Actually NPCs at a decent profit. Another way to get a bunch of levels for almost no cost or a profit from NPCs. When you get recipes like this, you understand why this is the most popular craft and the first one recommended. *'Pineapple Juice' (30)-Water Crystal, Kazham Pineapple x2-This could go under the profit section except that it doesn't sell for that much of a profit. This is a good Bazaar item and good for all manner of jobs that use MP, especially Paladins and Dark Knights or other jobs that don't get a chance to rest in parties. TEST ITEM: Vegetable Gruel: Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Flour, Chamomile, Frost Turnip, Rarab Tail, Distilled Water, Beaugreens: You can replace the Flour and Beaugreens with Tarutaru Rice and Batagreens if needed, but the flour is cheaper and easier to get solo. Again, buy from Guild; you'll hate yourself less. 31-40 *'Black Bread' (34)-Fire Crystal, Rye Flour, Rock Salt, Distilled Water—Depending on fire crystal cost, this can break even. Congrats on getting to the mid-30s and paying almost nothing. Goldsmithing seems like a very scary rollercoaster in comparison. *'Iron Bread' (34)-Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Flour, Rock Salt, Distilled Water-Same as Black Bread except Rye Flour is 15-20 gil cheaper per bag. *'Pet Food Delta' (39)-Earth Crystal, Rye Flour, Bird Egg, Distilled Water, Land Crab Meat-NPCs will buy this at a profit, compared to the usual AH prices for the crab meat, so make this to cap. It is a truly beautiful thing because the margin isn't that big but it is bigger than the previous items that NPCed for a profit. *'Melon Juice' (40)-Water Crystal, Thundermelon, Watermelon-Both can be bought in Rabao or from that region's vendor. Good for Refresh, sells okay, better effect than Pineapple Juice but costs more. TEST ITEM: Meat Mithkabob-Fire Crystal, Cockatrice Meat, Wild Onion, Mhaura Garlic, Kazham Peppers-Buy one from AH or Guild Shop. Hold off on making this for profit until you can HQ them. 41-50 *'Pie Dough' (42)-Water Crystal, Selbina Butter, Rock Salt, San d'Orian Flour—This is a bread-and-butter synth (pun intended) because Pies are next on the agenda. Make to cap using whatever butter you’ve stored up. *'Pickled Herring' (46)-Ice Crystal, Dried Marjoram, Rock Salt, Nosteau Herring-These also can NPC at a profit, but the fish aren't as regularly available as the other items from NPC-profitable items. Herrings are typically caught by fishers trying for Tiger Cod. *'Apple Pie' (50)-Fire Crystal, Pie Dough, Cinnamon, Maple Sugar, Faerie Apple, Bird Egg—Cinnamon is only sold from Regional Vendors or at a high premium from the Guild Shop. Eight levels will take a lot of supplies, so load up before starting this. NPC them right back to the Guild or to the nearest NPC as possible. Save one as the TEST ITEM 51-60 *'Batagreen Sautee'/'Beaugreen Sautee' (52/55)-Fire Crystal, Beaugreens/Batagreens, Selbina Butter—This NPCs for almost break-even. Egg Soup works as well, but some ingredients can be hard to get. Batagreens and Beaugreens are sold by the Guild merchants and are rarely used (this recipe aside). Great way to get rid of the last of your butter if you are stopping at 60, or at least cheaply bridge to Yagudo Drinks or Stone Cheese. *'Egg Soup' (57)-Fire Crystal, Black Pepper, Rock Salt, Bird Egg, Distilled Water-Good for power-crafting and sells back to NPCs for more than the ingredient cost (you'll lose on crystals). The pepper can be a bear to get because Elshimo Lowlands aren't always conquered... *'Pet Food Zeta' (59)-Earth Crystal, San d'Orian Flour, Coeurl Meat, Lizard Egg, Distilled Water—Profitable, incredibly fast sales, and most of the ingredients are found on the AH. You will, however, have to fight over the Coeurl Meat. BSTs will buy these in stacks almost as soon as you can sell them. *'Yagudo Drink' (60)-Dark Crystal, Yagudo Cherry, Buburimu Grapex3—Great profit synth, sort of. These sell quickly and the items are easily available from the Kolshushu Regional Vendor, but so many people make them that the profits are minimal and they don’t stack. But these are the best Refresh drink easily craftable. This is also the TEST ITEM but ONLY turn it in if you plan to take Cooking beyond 60. *'Stone Cheese' (61)-Dark Crystal, Selbina Milk, Rock Salt—Perfect way to finish off your march to 60, if that’s where you plan to stop. If you get the crystals for 1k or less per stack (it does happen), this can be sold back to NPCs at a profit. If San D’Oria controls Zulkheim, everything you need is right in Southern San D’Oria. Post 60 Section *Do I really need to point out that if you intend to take a craft past 60, you should be prepared to take it to 100? 61-70 *'Pumpkin Soup' (65)-Fire Crystal, Ogre Pumpkin, Sage, Distilled Water, Rock Salt, Selbina Milk-If the Fire Crystals are cheap enough, this can NPC for a profit. As is, pretty close to break-even is great for getting to 65 on a shoestring budget. If San d'Oria controls both Elshimo Lowlands and Zulkheim, everything you need is sold by NPCs in Sandy. *'Raisin Bread' (67)-Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Grapes, San d'Orian Flour, Distilled Water, Rock Salt, Maple Sugar, Selbina Butter-Also can NPC for a profit, barely, but more than likely, you'll be out most of the cost of the crystal. However, if Sandy controls Zulkheim (and Ronfaure but I've only seen it controlled by another nation once), you'll have everything that to make this by the ton. TEST ITEM as well, FYI. *'Colored Egg' (68)-Fire Crystal, Bird Egg. Distilled Water, La Theine Cabbage, San d'Orian Carrot-Another power-crafting favorite. Ditto with Zulkheim controls but no chance of profit. However, you're over two-thirds of the way to 100 and should be out, at most, just the cost of crystals (and breaks). Ponder that for a second. Then ponder the fact that, travel aside, you can have done all of this without having to wait for stuff to sell at the Auction House, so you can have done this in a weekend, push-comes-to-shove. *'Squid Sushi' (70)-Earth Crystal, Rice Vinegar, Ground Wasabi, Tarutaru Rice, Distilled Water, Gigant Squid-The first sushi recommended that you make (unless you fish). The price of Squid on the AH will largely determine the overall cost. You are now making something where breaks can cost a couple of K each. 71-80 *'Bream Sushi' (72)-Earth Crystal, Rice Vinegar, Ground Wasabi, Tarutaru Rice, Distilled Water, Bastore Bream/Mercanbaligi--The second one, and this one is a bit less profitable at times. There is much more competition with Squid and Bream Sushis. *'Dhalmel Pie' (75)-Fire Crystal, Dhalmel Meat, Coral Fungus, Selbina Butter, San d'Orian Carrot, Pie Dough, Wild Onion, Rock Salt, Black Pepper--It's a large list of ingredients and any amount of crafting requires a large volume at this point, but these are profitable and some will sell, but not fast enough to really be worthwhile unless you are really taking your time. *'Navarin' (77)-Fire Crystal, Olive Oil, Giant Sheep Meat, Rock Salt, Distilled Water, Black Pepper, Wild Onion, Mithran Tomato, Popoto--Almost listed under profit-only, but this is intended as a bridge-synth more than anything else. Also, I have a soft-spot for this food as a great solo food if you aren't using Jack-o-Lanterns. That said, this does move somewhat fast and has less competition than Sushi and is typically cheaper to make. *'Tuna Sushi' (77)-Earth Crystal, Rice Vinegar, Ground Wasabi, Tarutaru Rice, Distilled Water, Gugru Tuna/Lakerda--A better sushi that gives more profit and uses less expensive fish. There is an additional secret to getting the cheap Tuna possible, but you'll have to ferry that one out yourself... *'Shallops Tropicale' (80)-Fire Crystal, Shall Shell x2, Kazham Pineapple, Selbina Butter, Rock Salt, Bay Leaves--Doesn't stack but this does move fast enough and at a great profit that it's worth listing here. Bay Leaves may be hard to get. Test Item: Whitefish Stew-Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Carrot, Selbina Milk, Bastore Bream, Black Pepper, Popoto, Wild Onion, Distilled Water, Rock Salt--Not that bad to get all the items but you could be running around to all 3 starting cities plus Jeuno, so consider just buying in a pinch. 81-90 *'Goblin Drink' (81)-Water Crystal, Elshimo Newt, Distilled Water, Frost Turnip, Watermelon, Wild Onion, Gysahl Greens, San d'Orian Carrot, La Theine Cabbage--Recipe reminds me of the old SNL Skit about the Bass-o-Matic, but used to pop a difficult NM for a Rare/Ex Item that has less than a 100% drop and is considered a must for some jobs. So these sell like hotcakes and very profitably, if you can get the Newts... *'Pamama au Lait' (81)-Water Crystal, Pamamas x2, Honey, Selbina Milk--Doesn't stack but the ingredients are easy to get, cheap, and these sell like mad as potent Regen drinks. Memorize the recipe as all au Laits use it and you'll be making tons. *'Emperor Roe' (82)-Lightning Crystal, Emperor Fish/Morinabaligi--For serious, hard-core fishers (70+), especially those leveling Cooking, this is the first part to a sacred trinity of synths. Catching a Fishing 91 fish to get the basic ingredient is a good start, but each synth produces 4 Roe, so it can add up if you try for more than 1-2 levels of this. *'Sole Sushi' (84)-Earth Crystal, Rice Vinegar, Ground Wasabi, Tarutaru Rice, Distilled Water, Black Sole/Dil--Be warned, fishermen, this suckers are hard to land, even with Lu Shang's. However, the fish are typically cheap on the AH and plentiful for lots of fishers catch them in Port Jeuno or Qufim Island. Competition is fierce on the sushi, so be warned. *'Marron Glace' (86)-Dark Crystal, Maple Sugar, Chestnut x2, Grape Juice--I'm putting this here because it sells fast enough and it is dirt cheap to make. The only beef will be the grapes needed to make the juice, but this can be made there in large batches for cheap. You might consider over-night Bazaar to sell large batches. *'Rolanberry Pie' (90)-Fire Crystal, Pie Dough, Rolanberry, Maple Sugar, Selbina Milk, Gelatin, Bird Egg, San d'Orian Flour--Lots of cheap ingredients, most available from NPCs, but at 3 synths per stack, this will require a lot of volume. Some people head to Selbina for over-night Bazaars. Whichever works but this does make a profit and sell quickly and higher level crafters don't make these for profit as much. TEST ITEM: Seafood Stew: Fire Crystal, Black Pepper, Distilled Water, Gysahl Greens, Popoto, Rock Salt, Shall Shell/Istiridye, Nebimonite/Ahtapot, Gold Lobster/Istakoz: Buy this if if you can. Not many people fish up the Lobsters and fewer still fish them up to sell. This was your last test item...something to rejoice in! 91-100 *'Persikos au Lait' (91)-Water Crystal, Honey, Selbina Milk, Persikos x2-The fruit comes from Gardening alone but can be considered a failed attempt at Elemental Ores, so have friends and LS-mates on the watch, and watch the AH closely. The best Regen drink out there, so it sells incredibly fast, fast enough to make up for not stacking. *'Flint Caviar' (92)-Dark Crystal, Emperor Roe, Rock Salt-Part 2 of the Emperor Fish Trilogy. Part 3 is a combination of Tavnazian Salad and Tonosama Rice Balls. But basically all you do here is use up your previous store of Emperor Roe made from Emperor Fish. *'Tavnazian Salad' (92)-Wind Crystal, Apple Vinegar, Grimmonite, Frost Turnip, San d'Orian Carrot, Noble Lady, Bastore Bream, Flint Caviar, Beaugreens-Memorize this, as the salads make Tavnazian Tacos at level 84, and are the best CHR and DEF food in the game. Make these as you will turn them into Tacos and sell that way. *'Coeurl Sub' (93)-Earth Crystal, Selbina Butter, Coeurl Sautee, Crying Mustard, White Bread, Mithran Tomato, La Theine Cabbage-This is the opposite from Tavnazian Salads as Coeurl Sautee is only 88. You might try doing both at around 87, but the number of Sautees needed to get a full level of skill at this point is kinda of sickening. So only the subs themselves really qualify for any skill-ups. *'Dorado Sushi' (93)-Earth Crystal, Rice Vinegar, Ground Wasabi, Tarutaru Rice, Distilled Water, Noble Lady-Very tight profit here, so it may not be as good as the other high-end options but Noble Ladies are a common skill-up fish for higher-end fishers (cap@66), and a popular target by fish-bots, so plentiful on AH. *'Tonosama Rice Ball' (94)-Fire Crystal, Flint Caviar, Tarutaru Rice, Pamtam Kelp, Rock Salt, Distilled Water-These used to be so dominant because they gave Samurai with their AF Double Attack and all sorts of other bonuses. However, not as much demand anymore. They are still dirt cheap, with the Caviar being about 75% of the cost. *'Hedgehog Pie' (94)-Fire Crystal, Blue Peas, Selbina Butter, Pie Dough, Rock Salt, Lizard Egg, King Truffle, Buffalo Meat, San d'Orian Carrot-I debated putting this in the profit-only section but after about 90 or so, anything that sells well and profitably on the AH can be listed here. Be warned that both the truffle and the buffalo meat are expensive and hard-to-farm. I've seen parties in Crawlers' Nest camping locations just for truffles (and hogging BST locations). *'Rice Dumpling' (95)-Fire Crystal, Maple Sugar, Bamboo Stick, Coral Fungus, Dhalmel Meat, Sticky Rice, Rock Salt, Distilled Water-Requires Woodworking 15 as a sub-craft, and note that the rice is Sticky Rice and not Tarutaru Rice. These are the best Att/Acc combo food until Sushi, and even then, good afterwards as an Att food, so they are in high demand. *'Sweet Rice Cake' (99)-Fire Crystal, Fresh Mugwort, Sticky Rice, Cinnamon, Maple Sugar, Gardenia Seed, Distilled Water-Dump-synth that's just too expensive to call a power-craft synth. Mugwort is a very rare harvest item from a couple of locations only, so people harvest it specifically for gil from crafters making these. The exotic rice and gardenia seed require going to exotic locations under Tenshodo control but are so rarely bought that they should be cheap. Just bring plenty of inventory space because neither stacks; when you need 100-200 each, that can add up. *'Red Curry' (100)-Fire Crystal, Coriander, Curry Powder, San d'Orian Carrot, Mithran Tomato, Distilled Water, Kazham Peppers, Dragon Meat-This is the end, and man, what a hard ending because Dragon Meat is both expensive and hard to get. 6 NMs and 3 KSNMs drop this, and 5 of the NM are technically HNMs at that. If you have a full alliance worth of very bored level 75 jobs in a HNM set-up, you can camp the monsters. Otherwise, camp the AH like a hawk and beg favors/information from an HNM LS you know about. *'Cursed Soup' (100)-Water Crystal, Royal Jelly, Honey, Persikos, Kitron, Distilled Water-The Royal Jelly is EX and typically farmed with some difficulty and/or time in Crawlers' Nest. A RL day with some 75 THFs helping you might net a few stacks. Oh, and the exotic fruit isn't that easy to get. But it's either this or camp the AH for Dragon Meat that costs 30k+ each... Restocking Gil Secton Disclaimer: This section is for making gil only, not getting skill-ups. There are various reasons why, but most center around the need for HQs to make either ingredients (mostly Pasta dishes) or the final results. A few of the items neither stack nor sell fast enough to be good for more than 2-3 synths per week. *'Dhalmel Steak' (29)-Fire Crystal, Dhalmel Meat, Olive Oil, Black Pepper--Debated putting this as another Level 29 skill-up item, but these don't stack and don't quite move fast enough. But they do make good money, especially if you get the meat in the course of leveling or farming Dhalmels in general. *'Jack-o'-Lantern' (37)-Fire Crystal, Beeswax, Ogre Pumpkin--A great item for profit that I constantly return to. The best Accuracy food before Sushi, the best Evasion food, and three hours to boot. They don’t stack and Beeswax will cost around 1k each, so they aren't good for skill-ups but they will make you gil. *'Meat Mithkabob' (38)-Fire Crystal, Cockatrice Meat, Wild Onion, Mhaura Garlic, Kazham Peppers--Good for profit-making, especially from 96-100, when only 2-3 recipes give skill-ups. Not a good skill-up synth because you'd be competing against those with Cooking 96-103. Also, if you plan to make a lot of these on regular basis, I might suggest growing your own Wild Onions, because that supply can be touchy (and farming that many Goblin Thugs is insane). *'Fish Oil Broth' (45)-Water Crystal, Bluetail x2--This is the preferred way to try for the HQ version of Fish Broth jugs. Non-HQ synths makes a full stack, which you can AH (they do okay if not profitably) or NPC. Beastmasters love these jugs because they are the cheapest jug that cap at level 75. *'Fish Mithkabob' (49)-Fire Crystal, Shall Shell x2, Bluetail, Bastore Sardine, Nebimonite--A good use for Shall Shells or Bluetail caught for Fishing skill, or for making gil when have a shot at HQs. Competition in selling and/or prices of the fish can vary enough that risking breaks during skill-ups isn't worth it. However, server economies vary, so double-check on your server. *'Icecap Rolanberry' (54)-Fire Crystal, Crawler Egg, Distilled Water, Gelatin, Maple Sugar, Rolanberry, Selbina Butter, Selbina Milk--Eight ingredients for one unstackable item that sells at a great profit but not so quickly as to use this as a skill-up item, especially after 50. However, this does make a good profit for cheap and easily available goods. Crawler Eggs and Gelatin won't be for sale from NPCs but there's usually a good supply at Jeuno's AH. *'Carbonara' (56)-Fire Crystal, Black Pepper, Buffalo Jerky, Mhaura Garlic, Holy Basil, Selbina Milk, Stone Cheese, Spaghetti, Bird Egg--The Jerky can be problematic because the HQ version is worthless for this (but okay DD snack), and Buffalo Meat is always a bear to farm or get. But this is 1/2 of the reason to get Noodle Kneading and the profits are typically 2-3k for each NQ, and 10k+ for serious HQs *'Bison Steak' (65)-Fire Crystal, Buffalo Meat, Olive Oil, Rarab Tail, Black Pepper, Rock Salt, Bay Leaves-Not quite fast enough to make it on the skill-up listing but has about a 50% profit margin on Asura and is one of the better foods for DDs not using sushi. *'Pescatora' (83)-Fire Crystal, Pomodoro Sauce, Spaghetti, Mhaura Garlic, Sandfish, Shall Shell, Grimmonite, Gold Lobster--The other reason to get Noodle Kneading because the NQs net 2-3k and HQs can get 12k+ in pure profit. Be warned that some of the fish can be harder to get and hard to target for fishing. *'Tavnazian Taco' (84)-Earth Crystal, Salsa, Tortilla x2, Tavnazian Salad--I put Tavnazian Salad in the main body for skill-ups and this in the gil section because the profit is in making the salad; the tacos just sell faster and use a lower level of skill to make. *'Mushroom Stew' (86)-Fire Crystal, Danceshroom, Coral Fungus, Selbina Butter, Puffball, Black Pepper, Popoto, Rock Salt, Distilled Water--Lots of ingredients and the three fungi can't be bought from NPCs and Pepper's touchy at times, so this is great when you can grab the supplies and a few for money, but the supply issue is more of why it's for profit than for skill-ups. *'Crimson Jelly' (88)-Earth Crystal, Apple Mint, Maple Sugar, Clot Plasma, Gelatin, San d'Orian Grapes, Distilled Water--Doesn't sell fast, in fact, this is the slowest selling item in this guide, I think, but the profit margin is incredible, so it gets listed here on that basis alone. Apple Mint is CoP dependent and Clot Plasma is a rare drop from Clots on Manaclippers or Bibiki Island itself.